


I'd Wait Forever for You: A Jean/Marco Story

by artisticguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticguy/pseuds/artisticguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has been dead for months and Jean doesn't know how to cope. Then one day, out of the blue Marco comes back. Jean is so excited, but the question still remains; where was Marco all this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Wait Forever for You: A Jean/Marco Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fic I've ever posted and I'm excited to share it with whoever is reading this. I hope you like it!

# I'd Wait Forever for You

## A Jean Marco Story

### Marco:

It seemed like it was just yesterday when Marco was in Trost, but it's been months. Marco couldn't believe how he'd lost track of his time. Anyways, he was just glad to be back. Hopefully his friends hadn't missed him too much while he was gone.

 

As he headed toward his old home, he saw a familiar face, one he could never forget.

 

"Jean!" Marco called out to the brunette boy.

 

Jean turned to see who was calling him and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"Why does he look so shocked? Have I been gone that long?", Marco thought to himself.

 

"Marco?" Jean took a step toward him,"Marco!"

 

He came barreling towards Marco and enveloped him in a hug.

 

"What's wrong", Marco thought, "Jean never hugs me..."

 

"Hey, hey", Marco runs his hand through Jean's hair, it was so shaggy now..."Did you really miss me that much?"

 

Jean pushes himself away from Marco, tears streaming down his face."Miss you?! I thought you were fucking dead! Everyone did! I can't believe you're alive!"

 

With that Jean put his arms back around Marco.

 

"W- Wait, you- you thought I was dead?"

 

* * *

 

### Jean:

Not much had really gone on in Jean's life since Marco died. Everything was upside down and anything Jean had stood for was gone... He even joined the scout regiment, though he had always planned to join the military police. Losing a best friend really fucks a guy up.

 

Ever since Jean found Marco's body he just didn't give a shit about anything. He completely let himself go. His hair grew out and became shaggy, unlike the well-kept norm. He didn't even continue to practice combat or using 3dm gear with the rest of the training corps. Even though in less than a month he would be heading out with the survey corps for the first time... Jean just locked himself inside his apartment and tried his hardest to sleep his life away.

 

When Jean did leave his apartment, it was typically so he could find some girl willing to sleep with him. He'd never had girls lining up to be with Jean, but if he bought some little thing a drink, they would drop their panties for him. It never felt right either, he always craved something more.

 

This life wasn't healthy... People had tried so hard to pull Jean out of the sadness he'd drowned himself in. Even shitface Jaeger tried to come and cheer Jean up... Nothing worked, and it never would.

* * *

 

Somehow, Connie had actually convinced Jean to meet him for drinks. He put on his clothes and headed out the door.

 

As he was walking towards the bar, he heard someone calling his name.

 

It almost sounds like...

 

No, stop making it worse...

 

Jean turned in the direction the voice was coming from.

 

There he was, Marco Bodt, the boy Jean had known all his life. The boy whose brown hair and freckled face had always comforted him. The boy Jean had found dead after Trost was regained.

 

"This isn't real", Jean took a step toward Marco, "I'm really home in bed so drunk I'll regret it for a week."

 

Marco looked at Jean with a concerned face that he knew far too well and one he hadn't seen in far too long...

 

"Marco!" Jean shouted as he ran towards the boy and practically tackled him in a hug.

 

Warm tears spilled down Jean's face and seeped into Marco's shirt. Jean felt Marco's hand ruffle his hair, it'd been ages since he'd done that.

 

"Hey, hey. Did you really miss me that much?"

 

"Miss you?!" Jean was pissed now. He pushed himself away from Marco. "I thought you were fucking dead! Everyone did!"

 

Jean looked at Marco to see extreme horror. Seeing him look like this caused Jean's anger to fade away.

 

"I'm just glad you're here now!" Jean wrapped his arms around Marco again. This time, Marco didn't hug back, he was shaking.

 

"W- Wait, y- you thought I was dead?!"

 

* * *

 

### Marco:

Jean began to tell Marco how he had found a lifeless body torn and bloody after Trost was regained.

 

"He must have really looked like me for you to think I was dead."

 

"Of course he looked like you! Same build, style shirt, hair and everything! Do you think I wanted you to be dead?!"

 

"Jean, no. I know you wouldn't want that." Marco reached towards Jean and he pulled away.

 

"At first nobody believed me... The body didn't have 3dm gear so they thought it was just someone who looked a lot like you, but after a while, nobody had seen you. So, we thought that you were dead. You've never been the type to just up and leave Marco. I thought you were gone..."

 

"Well, I'm right here Jean."

 

"I still don't get it. Why the hell would you leave without telling anybody? Without telling me?"

 

Marco's face covered in a blush.

 

"There was something I needed to do."

 

Jean steps close to Marco and pushes him. "Was it that important that you couldn't tell anybody? Even your best friend?"

 

"Especially you!" Marco practically cried in response. "I left for you, I needed to do something... For you, Jean."

 

* * *

 

### Jean:

"What possibly could he have thought he needed to do that caused him to leave us? Leave me?", Jean thought.

 

Marco took a step towards Jean. "I've missed you so much Jean", Marco reached toward Jean's face and brushed his hand against it.

 

Jean couldn't help but soften at this touch. It was one of the few things that always kept Jean going. He grabbed Marco's hand and put it back on Jean's face, he held it there.

 

"I've missed you too, Marco", he looked up into the boy's big brown eyes, "Don't leave ever again. Okay?"

 

Jean pulled himself towards Marco, still looking at him with his hand pressed against Jean's face.

 

"I won't, I promise." Marco looked at Jean with a tender smile that had always made Jean feel at home.

 

"Please tell me why you left us", Jean looked with pleading eyes,"left me."

 

* * *

 

### Marco:

"Should I really tell him? It feels like it's too soon to tell him why I left...", Marco worried to himself.

 

"Well, after we regained Trost I packed up and left."

 

"But why Marco? Please tell me. What did you need to do that was so important?"

 

"I can't tell him", Marco's thoughts were spiraling, "he'd be horrified."

 

"Marco", Jean's voice was firm and demanding,"tell me."

 

Come on Marco, think of something.

 

"To build up the strength to do this!"

 

Marco kissed a surprised Jean. He'd wanted to do this for years, but this might not be the best distraction plan to avoid why Marco left.

 

Or was it?

 

Jean didn't push away or stop Marco. He melted into the kissing and followed Marco's movements as if it were a ballroom waltz.

 

Marco had never kissed anyone before. So, his movements were frantic and clumsy and he needed air. As he gasped for air he looked right at Jean who was looking right back. There was no expression of shock on his face. Jean genuinely looked happy.

 

"Marco", Jean sounded so content it made Marco's stomach fill with butterflies.

 

"Yes?" He replied with nervousness seeping into his voice.

 

"Do you know", Jean stepped towards Marco, "how long", he was staring with intensity at Marco,"I've wanted to do that?"

 

* * *

 

### Jean:

Without notice Marco had kissed Jean. Without hesitation, Jean was kissing back.

 

Jean had always known that there was a different kind of connection between him and Marco. He'd always thought of things like this, but they never made sense. How could someone just decide to kiss their best friend? What if your best friend isn't attracted to you? Isn't your friendship ruined?

 

For years Jean had kept it to himself that he had these feelings about Marco. But today, after thinking he was long dead, Marco came back and broke the barrier himself.

 

Jean confided to Marco that he'd always wanted to kiss Marco. With that, Jean pulled Marco close and kissed him again.

 

"I'm sorry I'm not good at this", Marco breathed. His face covered in a blush.

 

Jean grabbed Marco's face with both hands. "If your face gets any redder I think your freckles will disappear." Marco giggled, god was that cute. "Look, I'll show you how. Just follow my movements and relax."

 

Jean pulled  Marco towards him for the kiss. As Jean continued to kiss Marco the clumsiness began to vanish.

 

"See",  Jean replied with a smile,"it's not that hard."

 

"I can't believe I'm actually kissing you right now. I'm kissing my best friend."

 

"Well you are. Marco?"

 

"Yes Jean?"

 

"I- I love you Marco."

 

He finally said it. The thought that had been in the back of Jean's mind for years was out in the open.

 

Marco smiled at Jean,"I love you too Jean, I always have."

* * *

 

### Marco:

"He loves me. The boy I've loved for as long as I can remember loves me", Marco couldn't believe it.

 

Now he was kissing Jean and couldn't stop smiling or blushing. Maybe there is a chance that things will go as Marco hoped they would when he left Trost.

 

Jean was so passionate with his kisses, it was obvious that this wasn't his first time kissing, like it was Marco's. It made Marco feel embarrassed and like he'd missed his opportunity to be Jean's first kiss.

 

"What's wrong?" Jean asked looking up at Marco.

 

"I- I just wish I had been your first kiss. I wish I wasn't so clumsy..." He stared at the ground.

 

"Marco", Jean pulled his chin back up to look at him,"I would have liked that too, but you are the first kiss that matters to me. I love you, and I don't mind that you're clumsy, it takes time."

 

Jean began kissing Marco again and slid his tongue into Marco's mouth. It was a strange sensation to have another tongue in his mouth and he didn't know how to react. Marco's face flushed even redder.

 

"Marco, Marco", Jean put his hands on Marco's face,"your face is burning. It's okay if that's too much, I'll stop."

 

"No, don't stop", Marco pleaded,"I want to kiss you, I want to make you happy."

 

"I am happy."

* * *

 

### Jean:

Marco really was a clumsy kisser, but Jean didn't mind one bit. Kissing is a skill that can be developed and Jean had no problem showing Marco how. It just hurt to see Marco become so upset over not knowing how.

 

Over time, Jean was able to slide his tongue into Marco's mouth and continue kissing without complications.

 

"This is nice", Jean smiled.

 

"Yeah, it really is", Marco smiled back.

 

"Well... it... could be..." Marco looked at the ground.

 

Jean laughed."What are you talking about?"

 

"It could be like this all the time, you and me together", Marco was shaking again."Well, do you still want to know why I left?"

 

"Of course I do."

 

"Um... I was- uh... Looking for this", Marco pulled a small little box out of his pants pocket.

 

"Marco?"

 

Marco got down on one knee.

 

"Marco?" Jean couldn't believe he was seeing this. Was this really happening?

* * *

 

### Marco:

He was down on one knee and shaking like a leaf. He knew exactly what he was going to say, he'd been rehearsing for months. Now it was just a matter of getting the words out.

 

"Jean, I know that in this world we never know how long we have. We may live till we're 100 or till we're ten days older than we are now. But what I do know is that I want to spend however long I have with you. The months without you were the loneliest time of my life and I don't want to have to live like that ever again."

 

"Marco-", there were tears in Jean's eyes.

 

"Jean Kirschstein", Marco opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring,"Will you marry me?"

 

"Yes! Yes Marco yes!" As Jean said this Marco slid the ring onto Jean's finger. It fit perfectly, just like Marco thought it would.

 

"Oh Marco, it's beautiful. I love it", Jean looked at Marco,"I love you."

 

Marco kissed Jean and smiled,"I love you more."

* * *

 

### Jean:

Engaged. Having hidden his feelings away for so long and then believing he was dead. Now, he was engaged.

 

Jean was holding Marco's hand as they were walking through Trost, admiring the ring on his finger.

 

"It's getting late", Marco stopped walking and squeezed Jean's hand,"do you want to come home with me?"

 

Jean kissed Marco's cheek."I would love to."

 

Marco led Jean to his house even though Jean already knew the way by heart. Jean had been there hundreds of times, he even helped Marco move in.

 

It wasn't the fanciest place, but it was much nicer than Jean's apartment. There was a kitchen, living room and upstairs was the bedroom and bathroom.

 

Marco began moving up the stairs and Jean kicked off his shoes and followed behind.

 

Yes, he'd been here hundreds of times but this was different.

 

"I- I umm..." Marco was trying so hard to ask Jean but was so embarrassed, god was he cute."Do you- umm..."

 

Marco's face was red again, making his freckles stand out even more than they regularly do. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's waist and pulled their bodies closer together.

 

"Hey, hey", Jean tried to help soothe Marco,"it's okay." Jean kissed Marco and ran his hands through his hair."Now, what did you want to ask me?"

 

"Do you want to get into bed?"

 

"I'd be happy to",Jean smiled and kissed Marco on the cheek before walking over to his side of the bed and crawling in.

 

Marco lay beside him. Jean rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Marco."Mmmm, this is nice. I could definitely get used to this."

 

"I'd hope so, it's your future."

 

Jean kissed Marco's neck,"Man, do I love the sound of that."

 

Jean ran his hands up and down Marco's clothed chest. Marco's face was it's darkest shade of red."Do you want to Marco?"

* * *

 

### Marco:

This is it, his first time was going to be making love to Jean, the boy he loved for so long and was now engaged to.

 

Marco rolled on top of Jean, taking him by surprise."Of course I want to."

 

The two started kissing increasing their kisses with intensity and passion.

 

"Jean", Marco breathed.

 

"Hm?"

 

"You're going to have to show me how you want me to make you happy."

 

"You really know how to sweet talk a guy in bed don't you?"

 

Marco giggled.

 

They continued kissing.

 

"Unbutton my shirt", Jean whispered into Marco's ear.

 

Marco began to do so having issues at first and blushing with embarrassment.

 

"It's okay Marco, relax. Take your time, I'd wait forever for you."

 

He continued to unbutton Jean's shirt with a blush of happiness. Once all the buttons were undone he helped Jean pull it off. Jean then dropped it onto the floor.

 

Jean pressed his head against Marco's,"Now, it's my turn."

 

Jean quickly unbuttoned Marco's shirt. Making it more obvious that he's done this before, but that didn't matter anymore. Jean pulled Marco's shirt off and dropped it onto the floor as well.

 

"Okay, take off my pants."

 

Marco drew his hands down towards Jean's pant line. He blushed when he noticed that Jean had a boner. It was a surprisingly flattering feeling to realize Marco was responsible for this. Marco continued to unbutton and unzip Jean's pants. He then pulled them off and dropped them on the floor.

 

Jean moved his hands towards Marco's pant line. He saw Marco's boner and gently rubbed his hand over the top of it.

 

"Mmmmmmph", Marco moaned.

 

"You like that don't you", Jean replied.

 

Jean unzipped Marco's pants and pulled them off and threw them to the ground. Marco blushed, Jean was actually seeing him in his underwear.

 

"Blue looks very nice on you dear", Jean breathed gesturing towards Marco's underwear.

 

Marco blushed.

 

"Wow."

 

"Wh- What?", Marco asked worriedly.

 

"You really do have freckles everywhere", Jean marveled at Marco's body running his hands up and down Marco's figure."Well, I guess I haven't checked everywhere." Jean pulled off Marco's underwear."They  **are** everywhere", Jean smiled looking at Marco's freckled dick."Marco, pull mine off too."

* * *

 

### Jean:

It was even better than he could have imagined. Jean had always wondered what was underneath Marco's clothes and he was very happy with what he saw. Jean had always loved Marco's freckles and it was quite the turn-on when he realized they were, in fact, everywhere.

 

Now Marco began to pull off Jean's boxers. Jean blushed. Why was he blushing? He'd done this hundreds of times with girls and had no problem. Now he's embarrassed? Well, that's because it's Marco.

 

"Jean", Marco whispered into his ear.

 

"Hm?"

 

"I think you're beautiful", Marco smiled down at Jean.

 

Jean's face became as red as Marco's had been earlier.

 

Jean put his hands in Marco's hair and pulled him down to kiss him. Marco trailed his kissed from Jean's mouth and began to work his way down Jean's body with kisses. It seemed like there were sensors all over his body detecting every time Marco touched Jean. Marco looked at Jean's dick. He kissed the top of his dick.

 

"Ohhh", Jean breathed.

 

Hearing his pleasure Marco further inserted Jean's dick into his mouth. For being his first time, Marco was surprisingly gentle as he sucked Jean's dick.

 

"Marco, mmmmmphhhh. Oh Marco", Jean moaned.

 

"Keep moaning for me Jean."

 

Marco began to slide Jean's dick in and out of his mouth. Jean began to buck his hips upwards.

 

"Ma- Marco I- I'm going to come", Jean cried. Only seconds later he came.

 

"This should work nicely", Marco said as he put the cum on his fingers.

 

"What're you going to do, Marco?"

 

Marco flipped Jean over so he was on all fours and crawled up behind him,"I'm going to ride you like a horse."

 

Marco then inserted a finger and began to push it in and out.

 

"Marco-", Jean moaned.

 

He added another finger.

 

"Holy sh- shit Marco."

 

And another.

 

"Mmmmmphh"

 

"I'm going to put my dick in now Jean."

 

Marco's dick was huge so it took quite a bit of thrusting to get it in.

 

"Harder", Jean begged.

 

Marco listened, he thrusted so hard Jean bit down on the pillow.

 

"Are you okay Jean?"

 

"Mmmhmm", the response was muffled by the pillow.

 

Marco kept thrusting into Jean.

 

"Ohhhh Jean", he thrusted harder,"I'm uhhh- going to come."

 

"Do it, Marco. I love you."

 

"Mmmmmmmphhhh"

 

Marco pulled his dick out of Jean and grabbed the tissues to clean up.

 

Suddenly the door swung open. A little blonde boy peered inside. His face was so pale. Jean threw the blanket over the two of them quickly.

 

Armin dropped all of his books.

 

"Marco?! You're alive?"

 

"Yeah, he's alive Armin and we're engaged. I like you Armin, I do, but can you please take your books and leave so I can spend some quality time with my fiancee?"

 

"Oh uh... Okay bye", the little blonde ran down the stairs and slammed the door on the way out.

 

The two began to laugh.

 

"Poor Armin, he was just looking for some of my old books."

 

"Well he got quite the show", Jean laughed.

 

Marco pulled Jean towards his body. It was nice to feel each other's warmth. "It was nice to hear you call me your fiancee."

 

"Well you are", Jean kissed Marco again."And that was the best time I've ever had Marco."

 

"It certainly won't be the last."

 

"Mm, I look forward to more of that. Right now though, I just want to be held by you."

 

"That sounds lovely", Marco kissed Jean's forehead."I love you Jean Kirschstein."

 

"I love you more Marco Bodt."

 

Marco giggled,"Hmmm, will it be Jean Bodt or Marco Kirschstein?"

 

"Oh don't get me started." Jean giggled and pushed Marco playfully. 

 

"We've got plenty of time to figure it out."

 

"And I'll be spending that time with you", Jean was so happy that he was getting what he always wanted. To spend his life with the love of his life, with his best friend.


End file.
